The Face
The Face (previously referred to as "Distorted Mickey Mouse") is a distorted version of Mickey Mouse, and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. __TOC__ Description Appearance The Face has the same appearance as the original Mickey Mouse, except his eyes are a pale white color and almost human-like, and his mouth hangs open with no teeth showing, as if it is broken or dislocated. His ears are also more bat-like and pointy, compared to Mickey Mouse's iconic circular ears. His suit also appears to be a slightly darker shade of red than normal, and there are short stumps where his legs should be as most of his lower torso has been melted, and it is currently unknown why. In one of the promo images, he can be seen with a strange, yellow liquid (possibly blood) pouring out of his left eye socket. Behavior He will first appear in the chimney on The Roof and make a banging sound, signaling that he has become active. When he appears in The Office, he can be seen climbing on the desk. When he attacks the player, he rises up screaming as he lunges at the player. He will also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. He becomes active in Night 2 and continues activity through the rest of the game, but can also be active on Night 1, which is a rare occurrence. Locations The Face starts on the Roof, he will then enter to The Office. Bugs *When The Face appears in the Office, his eyes seem different when compared to the pair of eyes he has when he kills you. *When The Face jumpscares the player in Pirate Caverns, the image behind him will switch to The Office for a split second before going to the Game Over screen. *In The Face's old jumpscare, his thumb clips through the upper part of his mouth. **His eyes will misplace for a split second in his jumpscare. **His eyes will also disappear for a split second in his jumpscare. **He seems to be lacking the buttons on his pants during the jumpscare. **His right thumb will clip through his upper jaw during his jumpscare. Trivia *According to Matthew, The Face got his name from a modeling error that happened while Matthew was creating him. *The Face is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, but he hasn't yet recorded the voice. **According to a note reply by Matthew , The Face's lines were never recorded, and there were no known references as to what they would have been. Originally, the Face's voice would have been voiced by both Matthew and his girlfriend collectively. It is unknown what he means by collectively, although it has been speculated that by collectively, he means that he and his girlfriend would say the same lines at the same time such as overlapping each other. *The Face has a faster jumpscare in Pirate Caverns than in regular circumstances. It is unknown whatever or not this is a bug. *Sometimes, there is a rare graphical glitch where The Face briefly pops up for a split second on the roof camera, even though he is not there. This can also happen with Suicide Mouse. *In The Face's rare image, unlike his appearance in the main game, has no human eyes visible in the eye sockets. *In his desk jumpscare, his face seems to constrict es:The Face Category:Suit Category:Male Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:FNATI Category:Antagonist